villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom (MÄR)
Phantom is one of the primary antagonists in Märchen Awakens Romance (MÄR). History Phantom poses as the leader of the Chess Pieces for a large majority of the series of MÄR, but in reality, is only the strongest of the twelve knights, as there is two ranks above him. Phantom awakens early within the story of MAR, and commands the Chess Pieces to begin wrecking havoc on the now peaceful MAR-Heaven. With a small group of warriors rising up against him, he issues the second War Games, to combat the warriors, and fight them off. During the times before the first round, Phantom poses as young boy named, Tom, to trick Ginta Toramizu, the protaganist of MAR, into thinking he was an ally. After a few rounds in to the War Games, Phantom and Peta, one of Phantom's most loyal colleagues conspire to make Ginta see Tom killed in front of his very eyes, which makes Ginta proclaim his hate for the Chess Pieces, and Phantom. As time moves on, Phantom, and several other Chess Pieces, attack the magical floating city of Kaldea, and subsequently, he and Ginta 'meet' for the first time. After a brief fight, it is broken up by Dorothy, and the other Team MAR members, causing Phantom to leave. Ginta had learned of Phantom's goals, and now vows to stop him even further. Eventually, the seventh, and last round of the War Games rolls about, and Ginta claims Phantom for his own fight. After Phantom witnesses all of his allies being defeated, he takes Ginta on, and loses, after one of his arms is dismembered, and an enlarged Babbo crushes him. Phantom later returns to Lestava Castle, but is banished. Alviss kills him in the manga version, as Phantom whispers a sad goodbye to MAR-heaven, after being comforted by his lost love Alma. In the anime, Phantom voluntarily kills himself. History As Phantom can never TRULY die, he fought in the first War Games, six years before the current storyline, but Phantom only began to truly hate everything after his love interest Alma, was lost at sea. Phantom uses Babbo as his weapon in the first War Games, which was fitted the personality of the corrupt Orb of Kaldea, now simply known as King. Phantom fights against Danna: Ginta's father, in the first War Games, and the two appeared to have killed each other, however, Peta informs the Cross Guard that Phantom will never truly die, and that he will make his return. It is later revealed that Phantom also failed to kill Danna, and that Danna's personality was uploaded into Babbo, before he was locked away. Goals Phantoms goals seem very corrupt, and unorthodox. Phantom simply hates everyone and everything, in the world of MAR-Heaven, and simply wishes to see it all destroyed. Phantom is given a pardon from his horrible goals right before his death, where he sees the spirit of his lost love Alma, and forgets about his desires, and allows himself to pass on peacefully. Powers and Abilities Phantom has no real powers of his own, aside from being able to return to life, his other powers arm in forms of tiny weapons called ÄRM, which he keeps sewn into his new arm. Phantom's powers because of the ÄRM, allow him to do many terrible things, such as being able to distort space, either trapping enemies in an orb or a mirror, and exploding, or shattering it respectively, effectively killing them. He has the ability to fire energy blasts from his palm, and create a hexagonal shield, or use it as a dangerous weapon to shoot at his enemies further. He can also drain the life force from anything around him, and use it as a weapon. He can also summon up to ten deadly creatures, including a knight, a herculean warrior-esque man, a wooden golem, a puppet, a dead dragon, a huge stuffed rabbit, an imp, a stone golem, a strange ghost-like creature, and a skeletal phantom-like creature. The summons are called in that order, numbered by the German numerical system. *'I (Eins)': Guardian ÄRM, the sentient type, a knightly armored creature which attacks with a long spear. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. It can be said Eins is the strongest of the five gaurdians Phantom summoned at once. *'II (Zwei) - Remrace': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, one of the only two to be named and strongests - a Herculean version of these common dark souls. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'III (Drei)': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, a muscularly built wood monster. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'IV (Vier)': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, a four-legged puppet with its head twisted upwards. Special ability: crossing space. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'V (Fünf) - Dead Dragon': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, one of the only two to be named and strongest - a dragon with decaying skins and reeky breath. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'VI (Sechs)': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, a gigantic stuffed rabbit with a sewn mouth which, each time it opens, will release a destructive beam. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'VII (Sieben)': Guardian ÄRM, the sentient type, a Humpty Dumpty-like midget, donning an outfit of late 18th/earlier 19th century style (as its top hat and cane suggest). Not much of its ability is known but it can be said Sieben as the weakest as seen when he tried to run away rather than fight. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'VIII (Acht)': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, a stone monster. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'IX (Neun)': Guardian ÄRM, the insentient type, a levitating cloaked monster with invisible gloved hands and a log for a head. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. *'X (Zehn)': Guardian ÄRM, the sentient type, a skeletal hooded phantom, which assails the opponent emotionally. Special ability: once the opponent falls for its words, X's outwardly harmless appearance will transform into a more malignant one and finishes the prey. Destroyed during his battle with Ginta. As well the Phantom Glass which imprisons an opponent in glass and shatters them either after an extended time period or most instantly, depending on their level of its prisoner. He was the previous owner of the multipurpose ARM Babbo, which allowed him to posses the Zombie Tattoo, the source of his immortality. However, has replaced it witth Allu Majuu, a fiendish flame orb chained on a black halberd since the former weapon is now in his enemy Ginta's hands. Personality Phantom is suave, charming and even benign on the outside, but in reality he is unstable, sadistic callous and like other Chess Pieces, revels in bloodshed and destruction. He especially likes to be entertained at all times, hoping during each Great War that a strong enemy will appear and trying his best to make each battle as enjoyable as possible, even to the point of allowing Ginta's power to grow equal to his. As opposed to the main protagonists, who respect life and unite in their love for MÄR-Heaven, he considers humans vile, rotten and above all, seeks emancipation from their transient lifespan with its natural weaknesses by means of immortality. Despite this, he still appreciates certain human values such as courage. Appearance Phantom appears as a young man, wearing a blue cloak, with a bandage covering his sewn on arm, and his other arm, normally showing. Phantom wears a robe around his waist, which reaches his feet. He has white hair and purple eyes. Trivia *All of Phantom's numbered Guardians are the German words for the numbers from 1 to 10. Additionally, all ten of those Guardians also bear on them the Roman Numerals for their number. Category:Immortals Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Zombies Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Master Orator Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased